Sienna Blake
Sienna Blake is a character on Hollyoaks. She is portrayed by Anna Passey. Her first child was a daughter name Nico Blake. Her second children were twins one boy name Sebastian Blake and one girl who was soon kidnapped by her father Warren Fox on the day of her birth Sophie Blake Characterisation Sienna Blake is beautiful, clever and calculating, often keeping secrets from those around her. A troubled girl with serious insecurities, Sienna conceals her cold, cynical and manipulative behavior beneath a charming, warm exterior. This conflicting personality has allowed Sienna to lure many into her web of lies and deceit. Arrival Dodger tracks Patrick down and decides to visit him. When he visits him he meets Sienna. Dodger and friend Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) introduce themselves under the pretence of carrying out a consensus. Sienna allows them into her house. Patrick questions if they are official, he discovers they are not and assumes that Dodger and Darren are trying to con him. Dodger reveals he is Patrick's son but Patrick tells him his son died. Dodger convinces Patrick that he is his son and that his son did not die. Patrick reveals that Sienna is Dodger's twin. Sienna visits Dodger and they discuss their mother. She asks him how much it will cost to make sure he does not interfere with her family. Dodger throws her out but later shows her a picture of them together when they were young and tells her how their mother did not forget her and told him a story of a young girl. Relationship with Darren OsborneCategory:MCategory:Hollyoaks Villains Sienna sleeps with Darren but ensures that Nancy catches them. No one believes Nancy's accusations that Sienna is trying to steal her life and family. Sienna then tells Nancy to run away with Oscar and Charlie Dean (Charlie Behan), but when Nancy leaves, Sienna harms herself and fills her flat with gas to make it appear that Nancy has tried to kill her. The police believe that Nancy has abducted her own children and a police chase results in Nancy's car hanging off the edge of a multi-storey car park. Sienna is delighted when her plan sees Nancy sectioned. When Sienna realises that Darren still loves Nancy, she pretends to be pregnant. She fakes scans and appointments while trying to get pregnant, but she becomes more unstable as the lie escalates. Problems in the Osborne household arise from Esther Bloom (Jazmine Franks) and Tom Cunningham (Ellis Hollins) who still support Nancy. She attempts to manipulate the situation but Tom begins to suspect that Sienna is lying about her pregnancy and catches her. Tom decides to plant a hidden camera and discovers that Sienna has been wearing a prosthetic baby bump. Kidnapping of Tom Cunningham and Revelation of Fake Pregnancy When an explosion occurs in the local council flats, Sienna kidnaps Tom. She tells him that he caused the explosion and Darren has died. She locks him in the cellar of her childhood home and holds him captive bringing him food daily. Tom is declared missing and a police investigation is launched. Sienna convinces Chloe Chance (Susan Loughnane) to sell her unborn baby to her. Tom manages to escape and Nancy is released from the secure unit. While there, Sienna found her family, Dirk, Patrick, Dennis Savage (Joe Tracini), Maxine Minniver (Nikki Sanderson) and Martha Kane (Carli Norris) kidnapped and held hostage by Will, and discovers that he killed their mother. She becomes angry and disowns him for what he did. Will is later arrested for his murders of Anna and Texas after Dodger comes to their rescue. After Tom escapes the basement and tells Nancy everything, she confronts Sienna and rips her dress revealing that she is not pregnant. An upset Sienna then tries to convince her brother, Dodger, to run away, but she attempts to kiss him. Sienna then abducts Tom, Charlie and Oscar and locks them in the Roscoes' garage. She tries to kill them with exhaust fumes, but they are saved and Sienna is sectioned. Steven Roberts Relationship with Dodger Savage Sienna starts to get jealous of Dodger being with other women, and when Dodger is having a drink with Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe), she pretends that she has been mugged just so that she can spend time with Dodger. Sienna's love for Dodger grows and while he is sleeping on the sofa in Sienna's flat, Sienna kisses him on his lips. After a confrontation on the boat, Sienna accidentally stabs Dodgeqr in the leg when he tries to walk out on their argument. Sienna later finds out that Dodger is the father of Nico after Patrick accidentally lets it slip and to keep Sienna from telling Dodger, he locks her in the school's boiler room. Tom later discovers her and she begs him to help her, but he leaves her there for revenge after she did the same to him. Nico's prank puts Sienna in danger as a large amount of gas begins to leak into the boiler room and when Tom reveals that Sienna is trapped in there, they go to the boiler room only to find that Sienna has disappeared. While Nico believes Tom was trying to prank her, Patrick knows that Sienna has escaped. Patrick later finds Sienna back at the flat where she tells him she is going to tell Dodger about Nico and locks Patrick in his bedroom to make sure that he cannot stop her. Sienna goes to the boat to tell Dodger but fails to do so when Dodger orders her to leave, making Sienna realise that she cannot tell him. For revenge for Patrick not allowing her to tell Dodger about Nico, Sienna runs over Patrick in Maxine's car and frames Maxine, leading to her arrest, however she is later released. After suffering injuries from a train crash and needing a kidney transplant, Nico asks Sienna who her father is and after Sienna gets angry and storms off, Dodger tries to question her about why she won't tell Nico who her real father is and pressuring Sienna causes her to reveal that Dodger is Nico's father. Dodger does not believe Sienna and starts to think that she is mentally ill again, but when Sienna kidnaps Dodger and takes him hostage to an abandoned building, Sienna's love for Dodger grows even more as she gets into Dodger's bed while he is sleeping after getting drunk the night before with Sienna, although Sienna didn't drink anything, and tells Dodger that he forced her to sleep with him. Disgusted at what he has done, Dodger decides to leave the village. When Nico wants to find her father for Christmas, Peri helps her and finds some evidence. When Sienna, Dodger, Maxine and Patrick are all at The Dog for Minnie's christening, she confronts them believing Patrick is her father, but Dodger reveals that he is, even though Sienna did not want him to tell Nico. This also upsets Maxine and she also gets angry at Dodger. Nico runs off thinking her family would be better off without her. After Dodger tells Sienna that he cannot be a father to Nico, Sienna kidnaps Dodger and handcuffs him to the radiator in the basement of Anna's house where she tries to keep her family together for Christmas. Having Nico in the basement as well, Dodger tells Nico to release him while Sienna is out although she doesn't after thinking Dodger doesn't like her anymore and thinks Dodger finds her disgusting, but when Nico escapes, she falls and lies unconscious. When Sienna finds out, she tries to look for Nico. Nico is rushed to hospital, which leaves Dodger alone in the basement with Sienna. Sienna tries to get her happy ending and on Christmas Day, she makes herself a wedding dress and tries to make a wedding in the basement for her and Dodger, but Dodger says they cannot have a wedding without Nico and reveals he will marry her if she lets him go but Sienna doesn't believe him and tells him to prove it by kissing her. Dodger agrees, but when Sienna leans in for the kiss, Dodger pushes her away, telling her that this isn't right. After Sienna and Dodger have a talk about how their Christmas should have been like when they were children and Dodger promises to support Sienna and help her get better, she uncuffs Dodger and agrees to get help. When in the car, Sienna starts to think that Dodger will not visit her in the psychiatric unit and tries to make him stop driving. As Dodger is distracted from the road, he runs over Sinead O'Connor (Stephanie Davis) and Dodger falls unconscious in the car after hitting his head. Not knowing what to do, Sienna leaves Sinead in the road and takes Dodger back to the basement. I HATE SIENNIA Protecting Nico for murdering Carly Bradley Sienna later gets a job at Price Slice after impressing the manageress, Simone Loveday (Jacqueline Boatswain), at a trial shift and breaks up with Ben after Patrick manipulates her. However, she reconciles with him and cancels her father's life assurance policy as revenge for manipulating her and planning to leave her and Nico nothing in his will. Sienna is furious when Reenie McQueen (Zöe Lucker) begins dating Dr. S'avage for his money, and after exchanging insults, Sienna pushes Reenie down the city stairs. After Reenie is discharged from hospital, she slaps Sienna and destroys her wicker remake of the Titanic as revenge for nearly killing her. This leads to Reenie's arrest. Sienna then reconciles with Ben. However, she catches him with Nancy, believing them to be seeing each other. She ransacks Ben's house with Nico and discovers a perfume bottle similar to the one Nancy uses. She then storms into The Dog and throws the bottle of perfume at her. Sienna and Nancy then descend into a physical fight, in which Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson) and Pete Buchanan (Kai Owen) break up, and Sienna is ejected from the pub. Sienna then hides in the wardrobe in Nancy's bedroom while she is getting ready to go to sleep. Nancy brings a glass of water with her. While Nancy goes to the bathroom, Sienna spikes her drink with sleeping tablets as revenge for allegedly sleeping with Ben. However, the next day, Sienna discovers Nancy has not been sleeping with Ben. However, she and Nico catch Ben hugging his daughter, Carly (Sophie Wise), believing her to be his mistress. Not knowing that she is Ben's daughter, Sienna and Nico follow Carly home. When Sienna arrives at the house, she assaults Carly, causing them to physically fight. As they fight, Nico strikes Carly over the head with a paperweight, believing she has killed her. When Sienna and Nico are transporting Carly to hospital, Sienna discovers Carly has died from her head injuries inflicted by Nico. Dr. S'avage attempts to help Sienna and Nico cover up Carly's murder, however this fails and the police get involved. Sienna and Nico are left stunned when Ben reveals that Carly was his daughter. Affair with Trevor Royle and relationship with Warren Fox Sienna started a unlikely affair with Trevor Royle when the two opened up with one another they sleep together but Trevor finally puts it to a stop when he chooses Grace Black but her daughter Nico Blake found out of the affair and sneekily stabs Trevor on his wedding day and he later dies in Graces arms just after they get married, Warren Fox is released from prison and Sienna knows he is using Maxine Minnver to get money from the flat, The two fall for each other when after the pair team up to get Maxine Minniver put in prison. Whilst the investigation is ongoing they continue to work together.This prevents him from running away with Sienna after Nancy and Darren Osbourne set her up for her fathers murder. Sienna goes to prison to cover for her daughter Nico Blake (Persephone Swales-Dawson). Later Nico caused by accidentally trapping her in a lift whilst trying to stop Cameron. When Warren finds out he and Maxine visit Sienna in prison and convince her to change her statement. Warren helps Sienna in finding Nico and then goes in to rescue the pair when the Halloween maze is set on fire by Cameron Campbell (Cameron Moore). In doing so he makes the decision to save Sienna instead of Nico, resulting in Nico's death. Despite telling Sienna that he loves her at the hospital, she blames him for not saving Nico and begins a revenge plan. After a while, Warren believes he and Sienna have reconnected and she's moved on. However, unbeknownst to him she's been going behind his back to make herself look like she had a stalker and get to his son Joel. Warren learns of this scheme after Sienna knocks out Joel and accidentally starts a fire in the garage. After they all got out Warren confronted Sienna and was moments away from killing her. However after Joel intervenes he stops and kisses Sienna, saying that was their goodbye kiss. Sienna pregnant with twins A short while later, whilst delivering her daughters clothing, Sienna vowed to get Warren back but Warren once again kept away. After Warren's son Joel was in some trouble with Shane, Sienna intervened by poisoning him but was eventually told to keep out of it by Warren. After this Sienna convinced Shane to fake kidnap her and ended up calling the police on him to set him up. Warren, believing Sienna had really been kidnapped went to rescue her and the pair ended up sleeping together. The reunion didn't last long however, when Warren learned what Sienna had really done he told her that he didn't love her. A few weeks later, despite initially being ignored by Warren, she informs him that she's pregnant, Warren demands sienna to take a pregnancy test. Sienna takes the test, while waiting for the result the pair start to argue about it then learn their going to be parents. They start to sort out on how they are going to be a mum and dad to the baby and sienna moves back in the flat. Later Warren goes to see James and tells him that he and sienna are having a baby and that he wants full custody of the baby, without sienna knowing. A month later sienna starts to have some stomach pains and a bit of blood as well and thinks something wrong with the baby so she goes to the hospital. On her way to the hospital she bumps into Warren and tells him what happening but Warren thinks it's probably nothing but sienna tells him more then decide that they should go to the hospital. At the hospital sienna is having her scan and the doctor says there's nothing wrong, then reveals that the couple are having twins. Months later Warren and Sienna find out their twins genders, they are having a boy and girl. Missing Sophie One of Sienna's babies Sophie had been kidnapped by there dad and has gone on the run with her, leaving Sienna with there son Sebastian. Sienna's world has been turned upside down when Warren's taken Sophie, and her mental health has returned. With Joel by Sienna and Sebastian's side she feels protected, but that's when her mental health starts to come in the way and thinking Joel is working with Warren to try and take her other baby away from her. As well thinks other people are trying to take Sebastian too. Trivia *Anna Passey actually wasn't Hollyoaks first chocie to play Sienna the role originally went to Emily Lawrence even going as far as taking photos on set with on screen farther Jeremy Sheffield (Patrick Blake) but for unkown reasons got recasted to Anna. Cancer, love triangle, stalker and death After it is revealed that the cancer never abandoned Sienna, Joel decides to help her with everything. Sienna and Joel starts a relationship and the treatment goes good but Sienna notices the feelings of Joel and Cleo McQueen. Not willing to let her to stay with Joel, Sienna lies and say that the cancer have return. Meanwhile, an anonymous person is getting closer to her. The stalker knows about the false cancer of Sienna, sent other people to enter in Sienna's flat and sent a countdown that is unknown what is going to happen when it come to the end. When the countdown hits zero, Sienna hears her doorbell. She opens the door to find a toy in front of her door. She runs out of her flat to try and catch the stalker, but no one saw them. Frustrated, Sienna returns to her flat to find the stalker by Sebastian’s cot, holding him. She demands for her baby back, but when the stalker turns around she is shocked by who it is. Nico turns around holding Sebastian and says she thought she was Siennas baby. Sienna thinks that she is hallucinating, but a disgusted Nico blows into her face and says she’s sorry to disappoint Sienna. ^incomplete. Sienna is lying on her hospital bed and admits to Joel, Myra, Maxine, Minnie and Grace that they were always her family and that she wasn’t alone. She begs Joel and Myra to look after Sebastian and to make sure he knows that she loves him. She goes into cardiac arrest and Myra, Maxine, Grace and Joel are rushed out of the room as doctors try to resuscitate her. The nurse explains that Sienna has died and Maxine breaks down in tears, whilst Joel and Myra rush into the room and see Sienna lying there lifelessly. Joel prays at the end of the hospital bed asks God to clear Sienna of her sins and for her to rest in peace. Myra sobs at Siennas side whilst Joel places the white sheet over Sienna. They both leave the room, still sobbing. ^incomplete, almost finished. Intro 2012-2016: Sienna lies on red and white petals and removes masquerade from her face. 2016-2018: Sienna lies on a bed of autumn leaves. Gallery Dodger savage.jpg Warren fox.jpg Sebastian blake.png Sophie blake.png Sienna blake.jpg Sienna Patrick Plate.jpg Anna Patrick Sienna.jpg Sienna Patrick.jpg Maxine Sienna Patrick.jpg Patrick Maxine Sienna Dog.jpg [family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2012 debuts Category:Blake Family Category:2018 Departures Category:2018 deaths